


Kindness and Encouragement

by ZeldaSpirit93



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author thinks they're being smart, Bisexual!Link, But for the sake of this story Sidon only has one, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gills, I am more than aware that Sharks have two dicks, I swear this does not contain any incest, King Dorephan is an awesome dad!, LINK YOU WORSHIP MIPHA!, Link likes the challenge, M/M, Mipha and Sidon are just really tight, Mipha is definitely not as innocent as she seems, Multi, Polyamory!Link, SHE FREAKEN DESERVES IT!, Sidon is just possessive sometimes, They share practically almost everything, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, double stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: To be honest... I cannot decide on who I love more, but that's okay. Because they both love me too and they don't mind sharing at all.Between her Kindness and his Encouragement it was impossible for me not to fall in love with both of them... it really was...





	1. First Come, First Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Now I want to add this right now incase you guys did not read all the tags. 
> 
> This is NOT a Sidon/Mipha fic. 
> 
> If anything, it's Link that loves them both, Sidon and Mipha do not see each other beyond family at all. There is no sexual attraction between them at all. They only have their eyes on Link I swear. 
> 
> They really don't mind sharing XD
> 
> Anyways that's about it, hope you guys enjoy it

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_I am more than happy you decided to take some time off, even if the only reason you ask is because of their visit. Either way I'm happy that you are starting to take time in relaxing and just spending it with your loved ones. I understand your situation and I would gladly give you the time off you deserve, just make sure to take the time to relax and not train._

 

_And yes, I have eyes scattered across Hateno, so don't even think about it._

 

_Just make sure to enjoy some piece and quite, but knowing the royal siblings it might not end up that way._

_Anyways give my greetings to the Prince Sidon and Princess Mipha for me._

_Take care,_

_Love- Zelda._

…

 

The corners of Link's lips arched upwards by the time he finished the letter. Typical Zelda, figures she would think ahead to give him the time to get some time off. This was the third letter he had gotten these last two weeks. Princess Zelda had been a wonderful and understanding friend to him ever since she was freed from the Calamity.

It wasn’t often that he would ask for a few days off, so he didn’t see any harm in asking for it this time. He just didn’t expect Zelda to be so adamant about his request and almost demanded him to take a vacation; (even though he was the one to ask for it). But he shouldn't be this surprised, after all the current ruler of Hyrule had declared multiple times that he would take some time off as he deserved it. Especially after everything he has done for Hyrule in general.

Link wasn’t one to disagree with the Princess’s word at all, but to be honest, and he's really being honest... he was bored.

Having travel most his life, well… at least the life he could remember. Just staying in one place more than two days was something he wasn’t a fan of. He wondered if that was his attitude even before the Calamity. It might explain how he became friend to Mipha when they were younger. After all, how many Hylians apart from any royal that knew the Princess and Prince of the Zoras on a first name basis. 

Now that he thought about it... it made a lot more sense to him. 

Anyways back to the original subject, even through his travels, he would always at least manage to keep in contact with his friends, yes even Revali. The ones who he would remain in closer contact was Zelda and the royal Zoran siblings in general.

Though all of the champions and their companions would always keep in contact with Link one way or another. Zelda especially, as she was persistent is writing to him; somehow she would always have the time to send him a letter at least twice a week. 

But then again, that was nothing since Zelda wrote most of her letters to Urbosa. He was beginning to wonder when those two will finally realize their blunt feelings for each other. It was obvious that they cared deeply for each other more than a hundred years ago, and those affections were still strong today the moment they laid eyes on each other after so long... 

They sure were taking their sweet time explaining their emotions.

But then again, he himself was just as bad when it came to his own affections towards the Zora siblings. Now, no could really blame the Hylian at first considering the moment he awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection his emotional feelings were the last thing on his mind…

He was struggling trying to figure out who he was, and what he was really doing.

That was until he met a certain motivational Hammerhead.

At first Link cannot say that he fell head-over-heels for Prince Sidon. No… rather that took at least some time probably after he conquered his second Divine Beast that he started to realize that maybe, just maybe he did have some kind of personal connection to him. Similar to that of his older sister, whose feelings towards Link were that much more apparent.

Something that he realized he might have held all those years ago when he first laid eyes on her according to his memory.

Mipha was a very sweet and beautiful Zora, dare he say it, Link personally thought Mipha was the prettier of the two Zoras. Short, slender smooth in every curve of her body. Even her slim waist and long tail covered in her Silverscale and Luminous Stones ornamented tiara just spoke otherworldly beauty.

However when it came to Sidon, the Zoran Prince was just so… magnificent, so powerful, so broad and… sexy. Goodness just thinking of the tall muscular Zora would make anyone turn to mush.

Link wasn’t one to really compare as he easily saw both Zoran siblings have their own striking beauty unmatched by any other person in Hyrule. They were just special and beautiful in their own unique way.

But even then, both of them were so similar as they were different. He had been able to see it ever since Link managed to free Mipha from Vah Ruta. the first thing he was able to notice just how different but similar she was of her brother. They definitely were siblings from the color down to their pearl white teeth that look so strikingly the same.

Every Zora in the Domain had treated Link like a deity when he carried Mipha back to her rightful home.

Sidon would not stop tailing Link giving him endless words of praise and encouragement. That only worsen when Mipha first opened those sparkling topaz eyes. So pure… so warm…

She was without a doubt the perfect source of comfort when he would break down.

When the champions were finally awake, free of their unexpected prison, Link would always find solace back to Zora’s domain. Whether it was to heal, to rest… or… feel safe… it had been his salvation, between Sidon’s protection and Mipha’s healing (both magically and emotionally) he had to force himself to pry away from that comfort to head out to his next destination after every visit.

But even then, even while he was away from the Domain, he could feel ease and comfort from Mipha. From all the champions, he could remember, a small fragment of his memory that Impa, or was it Purah that once explained to the five that they would all be connected to each other spiritually and mentally.

He was able to hear all of them, Urbosa’s Compassion, Daruk’s Motivation, Revali’s Pride and Mipha’s Kindness.

Their verbal words were not needed as they were able to understand each other by the feeling alone.

Their power and their support was more than enough to encourage and give him the strength to finally strike down Calamity Ganon before the Princess finally sealed him away.

They finally were all free…

Finally Free…

Link lowered his head, his eyes capturing the sight of his dust covered boots where he had been sweeping the floor recently. He sighed before taking the broom to sweep out the remaining dirt from his house and placed the Blue Nightshade he recently picked inside a flower vase on the kitchen table. Why was he still reminiscing that battle in particular?   

It’s been done and over with, there is literally nothing much more about the Calamity to worry about, besides the occasional Bokoblin and Octorok that still shows their heads out.

But even then, they don’t reveal themselves that much anymore ever since the Blood Moon dwindled into nothing. Pretty soon, there won’t be another Blood Moon raising in the future nights. And those damn monsters knew that too.

Link lowered his gaze slightly again… maybe he wasn’t as healed as he originally thought.

Maybe he shou-

The sound of knocking cut off the rest of his thoughts.

Well… whatever desired thought he wanted to do was now thrown out the window. Because they finally arrived.

Link placed the broom to the side and strode to the door. As expected when he opened the door he saw two familiar red bodies.

“Quite a small place as ever Link.” Sidon smiled.

Link returned that expression as he moved to the side keeping the door open to allow the royal Zoran siblings inside. Sidon had to crouch down a little in order to prevent his pointed forehead snout from bumping into the wood.

Link did mean to get that fixed for his tall boyfriend to enter inside without any complications. At least Mipha can still walk in, but pretty soon she might need to crouch over as well.

When he was about to greet her, she already beside him, a smile appeared on her lips as she kissed him surprisingly on the lips. It took a second but Link returned the kiss, only for a moment however when a large hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Mipha, I believe I asked for the first kiss this time.” Sidon said with a minor pout.

A teasing smile appeared over her face. “Well, sometimes you should react faster, after all a Dolphin can outsmart a Shark.”

Sidon shook his head in amusement but did ultimately lowered his upper body to reach Link’s height. Link expected a kiss and he got it, he bit back a gasp when sharp teeth nibbled ever so gently on his lower lip. Arms were soon wrapped around the taller being as his strong arms were wrapped around Link’s waist almost lifting him up to get a better height for kissing.

Link felt his face warm up as he soon attacked back pressing his mouth a bit tighter against the Prince’s lips. But of course like all beings, they needed to breath. And unfortunately for Sidon, he wasn’t underwater, so he couldn’t prolong the kiss as he would have liked.    

Sidon’s face was a bit blue when they separated, but of course Mipha wasn’t staying all idly as Link felt a tight group on his firm rear.

He gave an undignified squeak to glare at the Zora princess who was smiling all innocently. Anyone who has seen Princess Mipha would declare she was just a warm spirit, kind, innocent and would never so much dare hurt a fly.

Oh how wrong were those people are.

They didn’t know the _true_ Mipha behind locked doors.

Link would know, she wasn’t as innocent as many would claim her to be. Definitely _not_ innocent at all.

If anything, Sidon acted more of the virgin than her. And he was the first one of the three to lose his virginity, and with his childhood friend Corail.

But of course it was always the quite ones… not including Link himself most of the time…

“So what for dinner?” She asked sweetly as if she did not just groped his ass; just as Link was lowered on the ground.

…

Link would have to give Bolson and his crew a raise, because they certainly had outdone themselves.

They did manage to build Link a chair that was big enough to hold Sidon. Out of everyone in Heteno, Bolson was pretty much the only one who knew about Link’s relationship with the Zoran siblings. He was also very understanding, as open as the older man really was, he was always there to help Link when he needed it.

Link had finished serving his cooked food and handing it to Mipha and Sidon, who were quick to eat up the meal.

 _*Guess they were much hungrier than I thought.*_ Link pondered to himself, good thing he made seconds.

“Excellent meal as usual Link. You truly are amazing.”

“You say that to every meal Link makes brother.” Mipha mused, taking another spoonful of her meal. 

“Doesn’t help that his mother was once a cook for Hyrule’s castle.” The tallest being declared facing Link.

The Hylian Champion nodded placing his spoon down on the half-empty bowl. His mother had secretly always wanted a baby girl to teach her culinary skills, but either way she was more than overjoyed to have Link who was equally into learning how to cook.

He was a natural apparently.

But then again he couldn’t really tell considering just how much Sidon really praised him. Literally... in everything. He did...

Link could easily make Dubious food that looks like slime and Sidon would still say it’s a goddess-given food. He wondered if Sidon even has any taste buds to begin with.   

The dinner however did go as calmly expected. Jokes and stories were tossed around, shared laughs and smiles did not go unnoticed by one another. A meal that Link would never forget, not even taking another nap in the Shrine that he awoke in his journey could ever make him forget.

Mipha was the first to offer to help clean. As she rose, of course Link insisted it was alright, but then Sidon decided to add his intellect.

So in the end, the three ended up help clean the mess.

Link sighed, but the siblings didn’t mind the least. After all, according to them, it was the least they could really do since they were staying over for the weekend.   


	2. Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are the first morning of their weekend, let's see what happens lol

* * *

The morning went almost uneventful, that morning Link woke up in a tangle of limbs in the king sized bed. As both royal siblings thought it would nice to see who would unconsciously suffocate Link first in hugs.

Mipha had wrapped her slender and curvy legs around his own somehow, while Sidon rested his long muscled arm over the two in attempt to bring them much closer. Somehow his tail also was over Link’s eyes.

Yeah he wasn’t sure how that was even possible…

When Link began to court of them, he quickly found out just how much they loved to cuddle. Well, at least Sidon. The Zora prince absolutely loved body contact, (that's not including sex). Every night he would make sure they were as close as possible, which is the main reason Link always found himself sandwiched between the two Zoras. 

Mipha in particular loved the warmth, being part of an amphibious race, they did have the ability to adapt to temperature, but there are times when they slept outside of tempered waters that they did tend to be a little cold. So Link naturally being warm blooded helped her sleep at night. (Either that or she's just making an excuse to sleep next to him every night possible). Not that he was complaining, Link loved the contact just as much as they did. 

But he did have to slide his way out eventually, despite just how comfortable and warm the bed was... He eventually miraculously slithered out of their tangled arms and legs somehow not waking the two siblings from their rest. But of course it wouldn’t take long for Sidon to actually wake up as the sun will be arising soon.

Mipha on the other hand would still take time before she awoke.

Despite that she was princess and more regal than anyone he knew, Mipha still did not like the mornings. She was actually a bit of grump when she woke up, glaring and spitting comments at others who woke her up at an earlier time.

It would usually take a nice breakfast and something sweet to get her in a better mood. Well, most of the time…

So in turn Link figured it would be best to make some Honey Crepes with a bit of Wild Berries on top. It is to this date her favorite breakfast that he would make for them. Sidon wasn't really a picky eater, he would eat just about everything Link would make. 

The Hylian Champion smiled as he began to heat up the pot. It has long been since he paid Bolson make him a stove that worked indoors, the kind man was more than willing to help build him one; (and it's wasn't totally because Link was his favorite client). It was severely much easier to cook indoor compared to he pot over the fire outside. Though he still kept the outside pot in case the situation called for it, it has happened multiple times when Zelda and the other champions spared some time to visit. When the weather called for it, there was much more space to eat and just enjoy the spring air as they laughed and shared stories.

The first rays of sunlight spotted through the window just as Link finished making the first batch of the thin fried dough. He only began to start to fold them into triangles seconds before he felt warm muscled arms wrap around his middle.

“Morning.” Link whispered ever so softly leaning his head back against the taller body.

His response was a short sloppy kiss.

“Mmmm… I don’t know what would taste better.” Sidon mumbled still hunching over to hug his boyfriend. "You, or your cooking." 

Link closed his eyes, as healthy blush dusted over his cheeks. Honestly… Sidon was just that much of a flirt, even before they started dating each other Sidon would give him endless encouragement. Which only got worse when they got together. Oh don’t even get him started on the flirtatious comments, he'd fill the eastern reservoir with those comments and it would still not be enough space to hold all of them.

“How much you want to bet that Mipha is going to just sleep until the smell of the Crepes hit her olfactory senses?” Sidon mused.

Link shrugged. He wasn’t even sure really, last time he woke Mipha, (and he really means it was _the last time_ ) in the morning he received such a nasty glare and threatening hiss. She looked like a feral wolf protecting it's meal from other predators; honestly that was something he wasn’t even aware that such a kind soul as Mipha was even possible of making.

Sidon placed his cool lips on Link’s neck, just where it met his shoulder. He began to pepper kisses up that joint, once in a while giving attentive and extremely soft bites along the way before he met the corner of Link’s mouth.

Link turned his head and peck Sidon on the lips before the Zora would.

Spinning around so Link’s front was flush against the Zora’s broad chest. He dropped the wooden spatula, it gave a wooden clank against the floor as he wrapped his arms around the taller Zora’s neck.

The kiss deepened, as in turn a couple of times they would release their connection only to feverishly connect again. Their smooches almost loud in the home, he felt Sidon shift so drastically as his hands began to roam around Link’s body, squeezing a couple of times, allowing Link to moan softly in the kiss.    

Sidon has always been really good with using his hands.

Those long red digits moved from under the hem of his tunic almost ready to rip it off, but the smell of something burning quickly stopped both males from initiating further.

Link squeaked in shock as he quickly removed the pan from the fire. A sour grumble escaping his throat on the blacken crepe.

“It’s alright, I believe there is more than enough for the three of us to enjoy.” Sidon encouraged.

Link rolled his eyes as he picked up the spatula from the floor to remove the blacken gunk off the metal pot.

…

It turns out Sidon was right about Mipha. The shorter Zora was rousing awake the second the smell of honey and freshly made crepes filled the house. Link opened a window to remove some of the excess scent, but Mipha pulled herself from the inhuman large bed and wondered down the stairs.

She was ultimately still tired as the occasional yawn would erupt, but ultimately she was up.

“Had a good rest sister?” Sidon asked taking his spot on the largest chair.

Mipha didn’t answer as her eyes were a bit hazy from waking up. Link smiled and placed a plate of her breakfast in front of her. Already her mood was brightening as she saw the beautifully folded crepes in front of her, carefully drizzled with honey in gentle lines with Wild Berries carefully put the side. She also noticed the banana cuts that were in each folded crepe.

She smiled sweetly, and began to cut into her meal. Sidon wasn’t far off as he chuckled at his sister’s behavior before taking his own food. The second the first bite slithered in his mouth he could feel his entire system wake up thoroughly just through the sweet and sour flavor.

The warm texture of the crepe mixed with the sweetness of honey and the tart taste of the berry mixed ever so well. Sidon had to consciously control himself before he actually drooled after each bite.

Mipha blinked in surprise at the flavor as well.

“You changed something about this didn’t you?” She asked taking another bite as she stared at the silent male.

Link shrugged, his expression clearly stating: ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’

Mipha gave him a bored expression.

Sidon just chuckled a bit more.

“I may or may not have added something different.” He said simply a teasing tone in his voice.

Of course, despite Link was one of the best cooks of the champions, he always tended to keep some of his secrets in cooking to himself. And annoying as it was, it normally was the incentive that kept the Champions always looking forward to when Link cooked for them.

Even Zelda once in a while would sneak in and steal one of his meals time and time again. Even with a luxurious castle filled with talented cooks, she always preferred Link’s cooking over anyone else.

Revali won’t admit it, but even he would come visit just for the sake of eating Link’s meals.

And he has the bold nerve to call Link a glutton.

“Well, either way it is a wonderful flavor, your cooking is the best as ever.” Sidon praised making Link blush a bit and lower his head slightly.

“Normally I wouldn’t so much add since Sidon already does that, but this meal is simply splendid Link.” Mipha smiled genuinely.

This was also another reason why Link loved to cook so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beleive me, I tried making crepes before. And if you don't have the right temperature, they can come off as sloppy or just plainly burnt. 
> 
> Anyways just a little more Sidlink in this particular chapter, but don't worry Mipha isn't going to be left out. Trust me :)
> 
> Well that's all my readers. See you later~!


	3. Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, it's been quite a long time before I posted this chapter. 
> 
> But it was a little tricky as to how to write this, freaken writer's block infected me with this. But hey, I managed through :)
> 
> Now here's the fluffy chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

“So how are things with Corail?” Link asked softly looking up from his woodcarving and up at the large red Zora who insisted Link to use him as a chair later that day.

“Hmm?” Sidon voiced as he tore his gaze away from the book he was reading to glance down at Link. “Oh she’s great." He started softly. "Apparently, she has finally worked the gills to ask Dunma out.”

Link laughed a bit, it was about time. The Dasya-type Zora has been making googly eyes at the purple gate guard for so long now that Link was starting to fear it would be another hundred years before she made herself finally confess to the Zora guard. Now that he thought about it, that may have been a possibility since Zoras live for a very long time. If he could recall the King was nearly three hundred by now. 

“And what did she say?” Link asked his curiosity getting the best of him. 

A smile appeared over Sidon’s pale lips. “She said yes.”

“I was a bit worried, I know for a fact Corail was eating herself out about this matter for so long.” Mipha answered coming up the stairs with a small jug of water in her hands.

“Until you decided to meddle sister.” Sidon responded in a teasing way.

“Well someone had to, I’m pretty sure if I hadn’t encouraged her, she would probably still be down in the murky waters.” Mipha justified placing slender fists on her ample hips.

“Touché.”

"It doesn't help that she's part of the Dasya rank does it it?" Link asked carefully. 

A mildly worried hum from Mipha was his response. It true considering how Dasyas were typically the lowest rank of their society normally considered as the servant class. It was rare for anyone from that rank ever get associated with one beyond their type. Corail and her mother would have been part of those people had it not been Nayru's blessing for their magical abilities. The Domain had no choice to rank them higher because of that since those blessed with magic by their given goddess is otherwordly.    

"Yes. But Corail was never one to really care about what others think of her. Yeah sure she was a bit subconscious about it, but in the end she didn't put that in front to confess how she truly felt towards Dunma." Sidon added, thinking back to his old friend. "After all, love is pure, there's no way it can ever be changed or fraudulated." 

“With words like that, I’m just surprised that you weren’t the one to have spoken her about it. After all she is your childhood friend no?” Mipha added as she took a seat on the bed besides them.  

“I did. Multiple times. She just never took my advice.” Sidon deflated knowing just how his blue friend was just as stubborn as the entire councilmen were.

Link laughed, he only met Corail a couple of times during his time in the Domain. Despite her blunt kind of attitude she was a pretty nice Zora. She was a bit different... okay really different from the rest of the Zoras he’s seen in the domain. The cobalt blue Zora was one of the few that contained these weird bio-luminescent spikes or separate fins on their head tails that would move when either excited or angry. As strange as those spikes looked, especially when they glowed upon her command, they surprisingly suited her.

The Hylian Champion breathed in content as he leaned more against the larger being, making sure to make himself much more comfortable in his Prince's lap. Sidon smiled a rubbed a pale and red hand down Link’s loose hair. It wasn’t often that the siblings saw Link with his hair down, he would usually keep it in a messy pony tail in hopes of controlling that bird nest. But even then he refused to cut it, not that the Zoras were complaining. Link just wouldn’t really be the Link they came to know and love if he did cut it all off. Although, he could use a bit of trimming, it was starting to become a bit more unmanageable now.

Mipha scooted closer to Link, almost leaning against him as she looked over to see the wooden craft in his hand. It was a simple carving, but it was starting to look like… a fish?

Link noticed his girlfriend also looking over his shoulder, he placed the knife down and showed Mipha the nearly finished carving.

She smiled. “It’s looking almost there, how long have you’ve been working on it?”

Link rose two fingers.

“Two weeks?” She guessed.

Link shook his head. “Days.”

“Ah, well it’s certainly looking very well done. Cannot wait to see the finished product.” The Zora Princess commented happily.

The trio sat in comfortable silence for another hour or so. It was times like this that the three would enjoy, simple silence and just being near one another. Link in particular liked the calm closeness that they shared, after his journey, it felt such a relief that the duty as the Hero of Hyrule didn't strain down on him. It also helped with some cooping methods considering what he went through, just knowing that Mipha is alive and Sidon is safe is more than enough. At times it makes him forget that he's a knight, but rather a regular citizen of a quite town in the map.

Though he does have a bit of separation anxiety, namely for the Princess of Hyrule since it is his specific duty to protect her. Despite how many times she has told him that she is perfectly fine and that he really needed to relax. It made part of him wonder if she's the real culprit behind the Zoran sibling's constant visits. Not that he was complaining though.

Maybe it was a few minutes later that his sense of awareness was long flushed down the drain. He wasn’t sure anymore... it was until Link started to droop his head that made Mipha take notice of his exhaustion. So when Link completely lowered his head and closed his glowing blue eyes, not to mention that he wasn’t moving afterwards. Mipha shook her head in amusement and took the carving and knife which was resting in his loosely folded hands was gently away. Sidon then moved around carefully, and even in the change of position Link was still fast asleep.

“It is getting late; I believe it time we let sleeping beauty here get some well-earned rest.” Sidon commented.

Mipha giggled, using the side of her loosely gripped fist to stifle her laughter. “Yes, I believe we should.”

The Zora Princess placed the knife and carving on the bed desk while Sidon carefully picked up the Hylian who was still resting against him. He hooked one arm under the Hylian’s back while the other under Link’s knees to set him comfortable on the bed.

  
The Hylian quickly adapted to his bed like a Lizalfo's skin to it's environment. He would have been on all fours to each corner of the bed had the siblings not crept on both sides to Link.  
 

Ultimately it was time for a rest, they can continue to enjoy Link’s alert company tomorrow. Once comfortably situated on the large bed, Sidon took the side that connected to the wall while Mipha taken the other side, leaving Link in the dead center.

For a moment neither of the two awake beings moved, as they stared at each other for a moment. Then…

“Do you really think Link is happy?” She asked suddenly surprising her taller brother.

“Why would you ask that?” Sidon whispered back.

For a moment topaz and gold eyes stared down at the sleeping Hylian. All the champions were already aware that Link was more than able to sleep through a storm in the middle of the field. In fact there could be a lightning storm nearly striking him every time and he would still be asleep.

“I only wonder… do you ever feel like he feels dedicated to being in a relationship with the two of us?” She continued. "As if, he didn't want to chose one and break the other's heart?"

“Hmmm…” Sidon pondered. Now that she mentioned it, he never really thought about it really.

Ever since Sidon met Link, he could confess that he had an inkling towards him. According to Corail and his father it seemed to a close attraction, simply because he seemed to have admired him even as a child past a century ago. _'Attached to the Hip'_ as his sister would always say, especially when it came to their fishing hangouts.  
  
So to say when he found out about his supposed death, it was heartbreaking, to not only loose his sister but also the only Hylian that he could truly call a friend. And he's embarrassed to say that over time he got over to the point where he even forgot about Link, as if he had never met him before. So needless to say the admiration came to him hard the moment he realized who that traveler at Inogo Bridge was. And that quickly transformed into wholehearted attraction the second his sister was rescued from the clutches of the Waterblight.

After a long talk with his family and few friends, it only became natural that he was in love with the same Hylian Mipha was all those years ago.  
  
Yet despite falling for the same person at the same time, neither sibling could argue nor try to dis the other. If anything it was Sidon who tried to ignore the feelings he got from Link. Claiming that his sister was the one he truly deserves if he so choose it. Only to find out Link hosted the same feelings, but to him, not Mipha.

He still remembered the guilt he felt when his sister wasn't in the equation in Link's heart, at least at the time. He remembers when he had been trying to avoid Link during his visits. It was then, Mipha had proven to be the best sister in the world; that despite how much she loved Link, she only wanted what was best for the two of them. And if meant that they were happy together, then so be it, even if it meant that her feelings were not returned.

He was just glad and surprised when he noticed how Link had gotten close to his sister at the same time after the Calamity had been ultimately defeated and sealed away. As confusing it was, it all worked out in the end. Link has never looked any happier than he does now...

“I don’t believe he feels that way dear sister.”  The Prince replied staring back at his sister. “After all, he would have only chosen one of us if that had been the case. Even if the councilmen were completely against it.”

Mipha exhaled softly. To a sense her brother was right. The moment they explained to their father that they wanted to court Link, it had brought plenty of controversy and some insults from the council members. Claiming that it would bring nothing but pain and rumors that they are commiting the unspeakble act of incest!

But obviously that is not true. If anything the heart cannot decide what is right or wrong. But one thing is for certain, Mipha does not host such feelings towards her brother at all. She simply cannot see him as anything more.

And the same could be said for Sidon as he shared those sentiments.

When they were younger they had a close relationship, ready to tell each other their deepest secrets. They shared things together even as they grew up, but never in that kind of feelings were ever shared beyond the love of family. Nothing above platonic.

So to say the least King Dorephan wasn’t actually surprised that his children would end up falling for the same Hylian. And as such he gave them his wholehearted blessing, much to the council’s liking.                

“Even after everything he’s done they simply could never accept him completely… could they?” Mipha thought aloud. Old grudges certainly died hard...

Sidon shook his head softly. “No. But at the same time, I don’t care. I’m happy with my decision, and if Link is as well… then I could care less what the rest of Hyrule said about me, about us.”

A gentle smile appeared over Mipha’s now unpainted lips. “Link was right; you really have a way with words.”  
  
Sidon grinned showing his pearl white shark teeth in glee.

Mipha shook her head again in amusement, trying to hold her giggle back. “Put those away, it’s too bright for us to go to sleep."

The last thing heard before the light was turned off was Sidon’s chuckle before they both snuggled closer to the Hero of Hyrule. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff mixed in with a bit of minor angst. (not too much, just a bit lol) 
> 
> Now about the OC, Corail belongs to my cousin, if you are curious to know what she looks like, you can find her image here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11771079/chapters/27025155 
> 
> Want to know a bit of her background: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11672469/chapters/26268840
> 
> Anyways that's about it. Now, we're finally coming close the ending now, and pretty soon it'll be over. Anyways, without giving spoilers for the next chapter, see you guys later ^_^


	4. Quite the Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... this chapter is by far the longest in this story. 
> 
> Took me a while to figure out how to write this. Also I would like to warn that there is smut in this chapter. Now for those that don't like, or simply don't care for it. I did put a warning in front and after it if you don't want to read it.
> 
> Though that does make the chapter a bit shorter for you guys then. But don't worry the next (last) chapter is halfway done, so it shouldn't take long until it's done :) 
> 
> Anyways without anymore spoilers, enjoy.

* * *

When Link mentioned that they should go out for a swim, _this_ is what  not what he meant.

But alas here he was, trying to swim his way out of the Firly Pond that remained near his home. But two slender hands captured him before he was able to.  
 

He gasped and turned to glare at the laughing Zora Princess when she let him go.  

The pond was mostly left untouched by the residents of Hateno, well considering its unfortunate location. No one in the village but Link has bothered to come journey down to this little pond because of its inconvenient path, the trail down was too steep to risk. Which may have been the reason why no one visited the Bargain Statue, with the exception of Teebo who showed him the statue in the first place. But even then his mother never really allowed him to journey there for fear of her young son getting hurt. 

  
But by getting past that little fear, the pond was more than perfect for the two Zoras as it was just right height for Sidon to be able to tend in. There was a deeper part of the water that was even taller for Sidon to be able to stand on.

   
It was maybe a couple of feet deeper than Sidon’s height, but it was also where most of the fish remained by when Link went fishing. Mostly Hyrule Basses and the occasional Staminoka, but right now... boy was he getting some ripe fish…    

“What’s wrong Link, you having trouble floating?” Sidon asked as a purr rumbled in his throat.

Link could feel his stomach burn at the sound of his voice alone. It didn’t help when Mipha approached close to him her slender and smoothly scaled hands caressing his bare shoulders. “Are you tense?” She whispered close to his pointed ear.

   
Link closed his eyes when her warm breath tickled his ears. Goodness sake, one year ago he would have never imagined himself in this situation the second he began to date Sidon before he courted Mipha as well.

Somehow he was pushed onto Sidon’s abdomen as the larger Zora now stayed floated on top of the water, his hands lightly gripping Link’s hips as his legs now straddled around the narrow waist of the prince.

“Wouldn’t you say this is better?” Sidon said huskily his long thumbs moving in circles right above Link’s dark blue britches. A healthy blush gathered in his face. Normally this kind of position would be, but goodness he was getting double teamed by these sneaky royal amphibians. At least it's not as bad when they spiraled into their rut. He learned to appreciate Mipha's healing power _so much_ more. 

Sex to the three of them isn't something new, in fact it was nothing but old news and something that they personally all enjoyed. But to Link it did make him a bit curious as to why they decide to take the advantage while the other is around. Normally when Link took a more intimate turn with either sibling it would be either Mipha or Sidon alone with him. They usually have it in different consecutive days, never was it together.

  
Link wasn't sure how to react, but then again neither did they, so maybe that could be used to his advantage as well. He leaned forward so that their chests met. “I don’t know, you tell me your Highness…” He whispered leaning in to press a heated kiss on the Prince’s lips.

Having not expected that Sidon blinked wide, but at the same time something inside him jerked, that forced him to kiss back. Link was sure getting himself in the mood now because he was now roaming his hands around the broad expanse of the white chest. When they separated Link already placed his mouth on Sidon’s naked neck, his blunt-edged teeth nibbling on the pale colored scales that covered his pulse point.

A breathy hiss slipped through Sidon’s sharp teeth, feeling his much smaller partner becoming a bit more aggressive by the second. He craned his head moving to Link more access to his neck.  
 

“Yes, like that.” Sidon groaned, feeling the pressure of the smaller teeth pressing against his scales.

A Zora’s scales were the toughest that Hyrule had to offer. Such that Zora couples normally were under the spell of instinct they absolutely love to bite each other; whether it would be because of primal needs, to mark their mate or just because it was such a turn on. Either way their scales are strong enough to protect their sensitive flesh under. Occasionally it did break the scales and go partially to fragile skin underneath, but that was a rare injury. 

Damage like that was impossible if the biter had Hylian teeth.

The tall aquatic craned his head to the side only to open his eyes halfway to see his sister smirking expectantly.

Feeling his word mostly done, Link licked the lightly bruised when he saw Mipha waiting beside patiently.

**(START OF NSFW)**

He beckoned a hand to her, as she moved in. Sidon felt a small shiver when Link moved his bare foot closer to his crotch. his toes glided all too slow over the pelvis, already a slight bulge starting to perk up. He inhaled through his submerged gills in order to prevent any sounds all the same while as Link went to physically worshiped his sister.

Mipha moved closer pressing her lips closer to Link as he accepted the kiss.  
 

What originally had been a playdate turned into something completely different.  
 

Webbed hands moved to touch Link’s face as they brushed wet gold sideburns out of the way when they separated. That vanilla affection rapidly shifted when Link casted one of his hands over Mipha’s shoulder, she positioned herself as he ran a smooth hand over the small of her breast.

She moaned feeling the gentle pressure of the Hylian, feeling him give her a firm squeeze, she gasped but the Princess wasn’t standing all innocent either. Link expected this, Mipha is sweet and kind like a delicate waterlily, but when it came to this she acted differently… so much different.

She grinned as her webbed hands almost lunged at Link, the first thing she touched was his toned stomach before her fingerscales lightly scratched downwards. Right above the small bulge, she smiled even more as she gave the lump a tiny squeeze, already the area harden and grew.

“Aren’t you a naughty Hylian, you’re already excited.” She said her voice dropping a couple of octaves in arousal. Link felt his spine give a minor shiver when those fingers rasped ever so gently over his fabric protected length.

Link felt his options becoming quickly limited and without much more he slid his hands, away from Mipha’s breasts and carefully over her gills. There she let out a sharp gasp.

A Zora’s gills are one of the most intimate spots on their body. Apart from allowing them to breath underwater, it was also one of their most sensitive areas besides their genitals and for a female Zora their breasts. A person had to be prepared with a six feet grave, or a way to escape a Zora’s wrath if they touch them without permission.

In Zorana culture it is the equivalent as sexual assault.

Similar to a Hylian who absolutely does not like to have their pointed ears touched without warning.

   
But under Link’s gentle touch Mipha moaned; she almost tightened her grip over Link’s member. Feeling the sensitivity breech her entire system. Without care the gills can get swollen from deep pressure, but Link knew ultimately just how much force to use. Just enough to feel nothing but pleasure.  
  
  
The siblings have long given Link permission to carefully touch their gills. A sign of their ultimate trust in the Hylian as he has given his own trust to them.

Link curved his fingers only slightly just enough to give Mipha more of the pleasurable sensation. Link moved in, wrapping his other arm around her back to bring her much closer. He softly quieted her pleased sounds with another kiss.

The Hylian rubbed soothing circles over the gills carefully, making sure to make it feel erotically satisfying and not painful. The effect was spontaneous as Mipha felt like she was losing control. Already the slit of her maidenhood parted showing the pale pinkish blue labias.  
 

Sidon was in the same situation as the bulge finally became much more notable and the slit that his member hid in began to prod out, the pink and blue tinted organ budding under the flesh’s crack.

Link released the kiss feeling a small smile growing on his lips when he saw Mipha inhale and exhale heavily in pleasure. He could also feel Sidon under him trying to keep control. However… eventually he lost the battle resulting in that impressive sex organ sliding out. So many times Link got to experience it inside of him, how it tasted, how it felt. In portion to Sidon's body it may not be considered as something ‘big’ to his people, but to Link it is huge.

  
He absolutely could never ask for another one in his life. And Sidon knew that too.

   
He unconsciously stopped his ministrations, allowing the two Zoran siblings to breath normally.

   
“I don’t think it’s actually fair that you’re the only one who’s not actually naked.” Mipha wisped her voice heavy in arousal.

  
Link felt his body shiver again just from those words. And saw that... yeah, he was the only one who wasn’t exactly ‘naked’.

“I think we can fix that.” Sidon agreed, moving those hands that remained over Link’s waist, the yellow fingerscales curved inwards in the dark waistband.

Link breathed heavily when Mipha removed her hand to allow Sidon to tug the shorts down to reveal Link’s own arousal.

“My, my has our little hero gotten bigger?” Sidon asked in a deepened voice, making Link turn red like the color of their scales.

“It appears so…” Mipha said equally impressed.  
 

The britches were soon casted aside giving the two siblings a full view of the hero. He was marred with battle scars of all kinds, but despite that in a way both Zoras actually found it attractive. Each scar was a story to tell for another day. Another piece of history that told the tale of Link's epic story. 

The trio eventually drifted towards the shallower end of the pond giving the three much more control over the actions. Sidon sat on his knees hunched over slightly to see Mipha’s much smaller hands gathered themselves on Link’s member. The Hylian’s breath hitched sharply feeling the Princess’s skilled hands work him.  

“Impressive… just like You, Link…” Mipha said before moving her head in closer. In moments those ruby lips were moving closer to Link’s crotch, and Link felt the world spin.  
 

“Please her Link.” Sidon arched. “She has working hard for you.” Sidon added looking directly at blue eyes.

Link obeyed and gently pushed Mipha on the shallow water covered ground. She gasped slightly but then saw what was going on, she temporally removed her mouth away from Link as he also shifted so that his own head was on her sensitive pelvis. They remained on each other their legs in toe with their heads.  
  

She looked up and quickly engulfed Link once more, making sure to bob her head back and forth on Link’s pride.

   
Link could feel her, but he moved as well.

Being near Mipha never failed as the faint sent of waterlilies and coral scattered on his nose. Mipha is such a sexy being that it should be illegal. He moved his fingers close to her clit and began to slide his fingers up and down over the slit. He felt her tense under but did not stop her own ministrations either.

Zoras were known for self-lubricating so when he slid in the first finger, it entered in like home. He kissed the top of the mon pubis before pleasing the Zora Princess as she was to him.

When he added the second finger inside he felt something rush against his own rump. The blonde looked over to see Sidon moving right behind him.

“Did I say you can stop pleasing my sister.” The taller demanded, control heavy in his voice.

Link understood and returned to what he was doing before, but that was hard when the same thing was being done to him. He gasped feeling Sidon rub his hand over his perk rear just moments before he pressed against his tighter entrance.

   
Link gasped when a sudden ‘suspiciously lubed’ finger entered inside of him. Link felt his body tense as both ends of him were being stimulated.

“Nah, ah, ah. What did I just say.” Sidon added.

Link shut his eyes trying desperately fingering Mipha. He felt the only female under him starting to slouch her movements, her warm mouth moving much more frantically, and with a second finger was added inside him. Link almost lost it right then and there which in turn made him stop moving despite Sidon's commands. He then felt something knot inside his stomach before-

Mipha quickly swallowed every drop she could. She panted when she still felt her own being sexually stimulated.

A firm grip on his hips uttered a surprise gasp in the Hylians mouth.

“Looks like we have to try something else, don’t we sister?” Sidon said almost darkly, watching as the shorter Zora crawled her way out of Link’s shivering hold.

“I believe I have an idea.” She smiled almost just as evilly.

Such an expression did not fit on her face.

Link watched her, or at least tried when Sidon moved his fingers a bit more roughly inside, as he was trying to find something inside of him.

“Move him up.” Mipha commanded, Sidon nodded removing his fingers making Link gasp at the sudden emptiness. But that didn't last for too long because soon enough Sidon picked him up so that he was flush against the strong chest. The three moved away from the shallow end and towards the deeper part of the water once more, giving the Zora siblings more control than Link would have liked.

  
When Link saw what they were doing it was too late for him to react the second Mipha spread her legs, inching closer so that she was literally rubbing her clit against his length.

“Make sure to give it to me, because I’m certain Sidon isn’t going to be so lenient.” She husked before grabbing and positioning Link's sex at her entrance.

Link did move along so that he was also pushing in, he gasped lightly when her warm, almost burning cavern greeted him in. Her lips stretching to accommodate the large member inside of her. A feeling that she would never want to be by another person in her life; Mipha moaned beautifully when she felt herself be full once again.

Link quickly grabbed control of the situation and began to slide deeper inside, feeling every inch of her as he wrapped his arms around the red female Zora. She moaned feeling her get the ultimate satisfaction from the Hylian that she loved so dearly.

Link breathed in heavily, just seconds before he felt something large prod against his own entrance.

He anticipated it, slowing down to give Sidon a chance to enter. The tip began to slide in, the oil that was used to prepare him was thankfully waterproof, so it still remained, making it much easier and less painful when Sidon pressed the rest of him inside.

Mipha quickly kissed Link when he vocally sounded out. The half-scream half-groan rumbled in his throat when he felt the double simulation hit him hard. Being fully penetrated from the back and having a such a tight space for his own member to slide in was more than enough for Link.  
 

Sidon groaned as he pushed himself in a bit further, then stopping just long enough to allow Link to adjust. He felt the hero shiver, but only for a moment because in seconds he felt a rough hand grab one of his forefins and tugged on it.

The Zora Prince gasped facing Link in surprise. 

"W-What are you waiting for!" The Hylian uttered a demand between exhalations. "J-Just Go Already!"  

Sidon didn't need to be told twice as he began to push himself into the smaller male very tight entrance. It looked like he would have torn the Hero in half, but they have already mated with each other multiple times in the past, this was nothing new to Link at this point. And the pleasure that came with it is always welcomed. 

Mipha gasped harshly as she wrapped her arms around Link, her face turning purple from the heat and sex. She mewled feeling Link push inside of her, every movement was bliss and she could feel him twitch inside. 

"Yes... Right there.... oooh...!" The Princess moaned feeling the now uneven thrusts. 

It was more than enough for her, to feel all the sensations thrown upon her in such euphoria, climbing up as tall steep before it would meet her back down at the bottom. Without even realizing she dug her nails into the soft of his back, Link grunted crunching his teeth together as both pain and pleasure met hand in hand at a door. 

It was always like this, whether he was Sidon or with Mipha, they would always end up leaving something on him, but the Princess would always heal them in the aftermath; making sure to leave no mark or lingering pain when they were done. 

Zoras biologically were meant to have rough sex, which is the main reason why they grew scales. Even through all of it, even through the pain Link bore through it. He loved them too much to get rid of urges that they always possessed inside of them. That primal need to give as much to their lover even if it hurt them in the process. He accepted all of it.

A surprised gasp suddenly shouted out when he felt a jolt of electricity run up his spine. 

"Ah, found it." Sidon muttered behind him, Link barely was able to expect it because Sidon shoved himself in once again hitting the same spot. He managed to find that little bundle of nerves inside of Link that caused him to squeal and moan like a little bitch.

His voice was music to the siblings ears. As Link rarely spoke even to them, he preferred to keep his words short, so to hear such a beautiful voice such as Link's aroused them heavily. 

The Hylian quickly felt his stamina falling to a close as he began faltering with his own thrusts in comparison to the larger male. So instead he began to roam one of his hands as much as he could on Mipha. 

Her chronological age did not match her physical age, and yet Link could not help but imagine and undress her in his eyes how she would look when she finally reaches the physical age of her prime. But right now she was perfect, as curves endowed the right places and even her boyish chest. 

His head began to feel light from the massive pleasure he continued to receive. So without thought both of his palms moved, separating from each other as one was gently placed on Mipha's gills, while the other arched over Sidon's, pressing his fingers somewhat in a rough curve. 

The siblings did not expect that to happen and as a result both of them cried out unexpectedly in euphoria. Mipha arched her body, spasming completely in her orgasm. All the same while Sidon curved over the small of Link's back to thrust furiously inside of him, loosing control by the second. 

Seeing Mipha writhe under and feeling Sidon jackhammer into him blew him over the edge and within seconds he pulled himself out of the Princess moments before white spurts darted into the water. Some of it touched Mipha's stomach, but that was all it did before he fell completely to Sidon's mercy. 

  
Link gasped feeling the larger member inside of him move even faster; through that orgasm he could easily feel his stretched entrance continue to clamp down on Prince. 

  
His motions became rapid and almost horrendously fast.

"Nnnnn...!" He grunted grabbing onto the Hylian to have some kind of steady grip, Link spread his legs just as much as he could allowing the Prince easier moments, then there was a twitch... 

A breathy hiss echoed in his elvin ear before a white hot pain erupted on his shoulder, then the next thing Link saw white.    

Sidon pulled out of Link, his mouth still clamped over Link's shoulder as crimson blood drizzled down his chest, and back. 

Mipha was quick to smell it as her pupils dilated slightly, but even in that urge she quickly resented to bite Link. At least... while her brother was biting him.  

 

The Hylian male fell limp all the while Sidon removed his jaw from the Hylian, his eyes widened slightly at the bite. The skin spread just enough to show different gaping holes going right through the muscle almost close to the bone.  

**_(END OF NSFW)_ **

The smaller of the three moved in slowly placing her hand over the wound just enough to release her healing power. It didn't take long until the gruesome teeth marks were completely gone leaving behind only the blood that escaped the bite.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bite that hard." Sidon quickly apologize holding the smaller male in his gentle arms. 

But Link gave him a weak and tired smile. "It's okay..." 

A yawn then left his mouth, it felt like a good time to take a nap. Mipha seemed to agree as she drifted slowly from the water and towards the edge looking just as tired.  

"Don't worry about dinner, I think we got it covered." Mipha said softly, her voice angelic. 

Link smiled before he felt himself fall to a blissful sleep against Sidon's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sure took a bit out of me. But as stated the next chapter should be coming along soon as well. 
> 
> Now some of you might be wondering how the two siblings were able to stand being next to each other as they had sex with Link. Normally as stated in this story they took turns with Link on different days when they needed some... uh assistance XD 
> 
> But I guess you could say it was the heat of the moment lol
> 
> I like to believe that Zora culture are pretty laid back in this kind of matter and are pretty open minded about same sex relationships or with other races in some cases. Just not with blood related siblings. 
> 
> So quite frankly Mipha and Sidon just didn't really care. Besides they love Link, I think that's enough said. 
> 
> Now if you all excuse me, Ima take a cold shower.


	5. Just Relax...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Everyone!
> 
> (November 23, 2017)
> 
> Anyways, I finally wrote the final chapter of the story, I will not lie, it was a bit hard to write this to be a little longer than 900 words. But I managed. 
> 
> Anyways, without spoilers here's the chapter, enjoy.

* * *

"I'm So Sorry!"

  
Sidon's endless amount of apologies continued to stream nonstop as he knelt by Link's side. Currently the blonde laid face-down on the large bed while Mipha tended to his burnt back.  
  
  
"I told you, it's alright." Link grumbled under a hiss as Mipha continued to spread a thick blue gel all over his skin.  
  
  
Turns out their 'swimming' earlier that day left nothing less than a nasty sunburn on Link's back and shoulders. The ice blue colored goop is apparently made from unsurprisingly blue chuchus, a couple of salve herbs and some Cold Darners and a Hearty Lizard Tail.  
  
  
Though, it didn't bother the Hylian too much. After all, Link was no stranger to sunburns after his time in the Gerudo Desert. The moment he was done with calming Divine Beast Vah Naboris and freeing Urbosa from the blight's clutches, he has gotten some... nasty and unwanted souvenirs. He swore under the four goddess that he forbids himself to ever wear that skimpy outfit while traveling the desert again. Thankfully Vilia, a good friend of his who sold him the Gerudo garbs, happened to know what sunburns are and what kind of effect they leave on the victim.  
  
  
She was sweet woman who gave the jar of the goop for free, as long as they have a girl's day out some time in the future. Which Link  wholeheartedly agreed to. Link saw no reason why to say no to a kind soul. Thankfully when he got the gel it helped sooth and heal his burns at a faster rate.  
  
  
But as handy as the gel was, he didn't exactly like using them namely because of the pain he still feels. Sunburns are near on the top of his "things he hates" list. The heat is something that he was able to tolerate considering he's been in hotter places than the desert. Namely Death Mountain. But the skin burns are something he can never get used to.

Mipha's gentle hands spread the gel towards his shoulders, he bit back the hiss when he realized that they hurt more than his actual back. That can be due to the fact that they were more exposed to the sun the entire time as to his back, since Sidon shadowed it when... their swimming _took another turn._  

  
...and Sidon would still not stop his apologies.

"Sidon. I said it's okay." Link rasped when he saw the taller male crouch closer to the bed.

The tall Zora lowered his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Link hissed.

"Sorry." This time Mipha apologized, realizing she accidentally scraped her yellow fingerscale against the sensitive skin. Judging how red his skin is, it's a surprise that he didn't receive any blisters from the overexposure of sunlight.

After feeling his back thoroughly covered he tried to get up, however, a firm but gentle hand touched his head indicating to stay on his stomach. "Don't move for now." Mipha advised like the healer she is.

  
The Hylian sighed and remained on the bed as the Zora Princess stood up and went to wash her hands. "Sidon make sure he doesn't move." She stated before actually walking down the stairs. 

  
Link grumbled internally while he turned to glare at the Zora Prince. "Hey, doctor's orders." He said teasingly with a lift of his hands in reassurance.

  
That still didn't make the blonde any happier, he turned his head the opposite direction so that he was now facing the wall. But his bad mood didn't stay for too long when he felt the bed jostle just the slightest. 

"I think it's safe to assume that we should go purchase some dinner for tonight?" Sidon asked expectantly behind him.  

  
"Well, I can't exactly move to cook." Link added in a titter.

  
Sidon's hand soon found Link's idle one, giving a tiny reassuring squeeze. It was in seconds that Link lifted and moved his hand to lightly grip back. "Well, I'm going to miss whatever you going to make, but this is fine."

  
"Aw, and I was wanting to boil some poison." Link laughed at his own joke.

  
He heard Sidon chuckle. "Would have been a lovely stew. But I think it's best for you to rest for now."

  
This darn fish is just amazing with his words. With that Link could not hold back his laughter anymore, all the while he held a good grip on the Zora Prince's larger hand. "Yeah I think that's the best for today, I don't think I can move without irritating this burn." 

Sidon smiled, seeing how Link was being a bit more open now. He hardly used full sentences, so to hear him finish one brought a warm feeling in his heart. 

  
There was a knock on the door, capturing the attention of the two males. Sidon stood straighter to look over the railing to see a young white haired girl speaking to his sister. In short she also gave her a small basket covered with a white sheet.

  
"Thank you, I'll make sure to give it to them." Mipha answered kindly. 

  
The young female nodded and took her leave. Mipha closed the door and set the basket on the table. At that Sidon lowered back down so he could see Link again, he gave him a puzzled look. "Who was that?"

  
"I believe that was one of your friends." Before Link could question a soft patter of footsteps brought his attention away from Sidon. Both turned to see the short red Zora walk up holding a small bowl of water in her hands, and a white towel over her shoulder. "Well, dinner doesn't have to wait too long because Miss Purah brought us some stew to eat."

  
"Can we heat it up later? I don't wanna move." Link mumbled just as Mipha set the bowl and towel on the nightstand.  
  
  
The Zora siblings laughed in sync. "That's alright Link. Just relax for now." Mipha smiled now as she sat down on the other end of the bed.

  
It didn't take long before the Hero of Hyrule fell asleep. Sidon slowly let go of the Hylian's hand in order for him to get a proper sleep. This made the Prince grin, feeling himself go lax for once. He knew for a fact Link has been through a lot during the last year since he awoke, and so to see him finally relax like this made him genuinely happy. In fact, maybe he's already waited too long and it should finally be time to court him.

  
He turned to see his older sister who looked like she was starting to doze off herself. Maybe dinner can wait much longer, because right now it seemed a perfect time to take a nap. Gold eyes looked at both for a moment; then without really realizing it he started to lay down next to Mipha and Link but not before feeling his sister snuggle closer to him.

  
The taller Zora breathed a smirk. Knowing that both of them were alive was more than enough to relax him to sleep.

Maybe if he can speak to Mipha and his Father now he might be able to officially give the Zora's Sapphire to Link. That is, unless Mipha is already thinking of a way to finally confess her intentions to marry Link first, she was the one to make the Zora armor for Link after all. So technically speaking, she kinda already proposed to Link, but hasn't exactly been confirmed as of yet.  
  
  
Now that he thought about it, Mipha has been in her room as of late before arriving here. And if can recall she has been requesting sewing materials numerous amount of times.

  
"..."

Yeah... she must be already planning the wedding... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! I'm so happy I managed this story done. It was quite a fun ride considering I haven't seen that many fanworks with these three together beyond a platonic feel (or one with Sidlink and Mipha. Or a Miphlink with Sidon). 
> 
> Not that I'm complaining, but I have been wanting to write a story with these three together (well more of a Sidon X Link X Mipha), but Mipha and Sidon are anything but together romantically, because I cannot see them together like that.
> 
> Now I have been thinking of writing another story involving in this universe. Maybe I might or not, depending if I can get the other stories going on as well. 
> 
> Hopefully I can, but for now let's see how it goes :)
> 
> Anyways that's about it, see you guys later~!


End file.
